I give to you The Hunger Games !
by Miss-River-Blaze
Summary: A fair maiden called Willow will do anything to protect her loved ones. Living in peace and harmony she does not know what to expect in the Huger Games. Will she make it back ? Will she keep her promise and survive ? Chapter will come in slowly because i'm lazy :P
1. Chapter 1

CHapter 1: Henry

In the district called Lanou their was a small cottage, the cottage had stone walls ,which were chipped away, also a straw roof which got dismantled every time their was a rain cloud. Inside the cottage there were two women, one whom has not yet broken into her women stage. That girl lay her head peacefully on a patch of grass, her light red hair flickering slighty from the open window. Her face was as soft as a peach, although she was slightly tanned, and her lips were as red as a rose. Her eyelashes swept her skin as her eyes were closed in sleep. She wore a light blue dress which was made from silk, the dress flowed to her feet which were nothing but pink ballet shoes; over her dress she wore a leather sleveless light-brown jacket which went to her waist. The girl reached out as if looking for something and with a slight frown on her face. The girl eyes flickered as she called out "Mother?" Her voice was light but stronge. The girl sat up with perfect posture and called out again "Mother?" She rose to her feet with elegance like a ballet and looked around, their on the floor next to her was a note. The girl picked up the note and opened it with the tips of her fingers the note said: _Hello my darling Willow, happy 14th birthday! I have gone out to get you something, do not worry. Go out and get some fresh air, Lots of love Your Mother, Sierra._

Willow's fingers brushed over the words her mother wrote, it was her 14th birthday, though she looked no older than 12. She picked up a basket, which was woven by her own mother, and stepped outside into the street. The district Willow lived in did not match her beauty, as it was dusty and grey, everyone was was underfed and if you were lucky no one would die from starvation tht day. Children played around with each other, but not having enough strenght to do anthing to extreme. The only reason Willow and her Mother got on so well was because her father, who was a very weathly man, married her mother. Giving them money beyond believable. But as her father died one day, thye moved back to their old house, back to their old country, to live how they were supposed to live. The childrens faces lighted up as they saw Willow pass by, they all ran towards her to give her a hug. Willow was always popular with the chirldren here for as she was the one who brought them up when their own parents couldn't she gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She loved the children to bits and would do anything to keep them safe, her hand searched through her basket, until she found the perfect red apples, she gave one to each of the children who were glowing with their great gift. They soon started to run back to their homes, to share out the food with their family's. Willow got back to her feet and turned around until she heard a quite cough, she looked for the source of a cough, but then she spotted him. Their was little Henry lying on the floor, holding his leg painfully. Willow ran over to him and held Henry in her arms. Henry's parents died when he was younge, so he had to go to the orphanage, Willow loved this boy most of all and visited him everyday. Everyone stayed away from Henry, but Willow had no idea why. "What is wronge, Henry?" Willow spoke with urgency, as Henry croaked "Running away... from them... tripped and fell... now hurt." Willow didn't know who 'them' were "Who Henry, who?!" Henry looked over Willow's shoulder and let out a strangled cry of fear. Willow turned around to see two men dressed all in black armour, with a blood red cross in their chestplate. The stormed towards Willow, as she only saw their eye filled with man spoke in a deep voice "Excuse me maam but i'm afraid you're going to have to give me that little boy" the other man nodded in aggrement. Willow was on her knees and was clutching Henry tight, she spoke without a tremble in her voice but instead with a fierce tone, no-one was going to hurt her loved ones "I'm afraid I can't let you take him, whatever he did can be forgotten." The two men glared down at Willow but she only glared back, the other man spoke, but had the same deep tone "This boy was caught trying to steel a apple from the market, we must take him, either by you giving him to us, or by force." Willow sencing hte threat, got Henry more secure in her arms, using her body to protect him. Willow not knowing what the two men were doing, kept whispering to Henry "Dont worry,Dont worry" Suddenly a boot came into contact with Willows rib, she let out a cry of pain, but still kept Henry safe. Another blow went to her head, so that Willows head snapped down then up, one of the men took a fist full of her hair, then slammed her head onto the ground, then lifted her back up to her feet, Henry was now cowering behind Willow, terror in his eyes as he watched Willow get beat up. "Run Henry!" Willow shouted as a knee went to her stomach, and Henry ran down a dark street, the men started to follow, but Willow blocked the entrance "You'll have to get through me first.". The men were obviously frustrated by Willows loyalty to the boy, one man puched her in the ribs and Willow, who never resorted to violence before, lashed out at him. For the first time Willow realised a crowd had gathered around her and the two men. The other man kicked her thigh, Willow dropped to the ground, clutching her thigh, as the men tried to step over her and Willow did the one thing she could think of, she stood up and kneed both of them in their privates. The crowd cheered for Willow, but she knew it wasn't over yet. They came back and one grabbed her hair whilst the over pushed her into the wall, the man who pushed her into the wall, took carefull aim and punched her repeatedly in the stomach, Willow doubled over in pain, but quickly threw a punched which made contact with the man's jaw. She heard a slight _crack!_ and the man stumbled back, did a little swirl, then fell to the ground unconsiouse, the other man, enraged with his compainons defeat. Walked towards Willow, no escape available, Willow looked behind her and saw a pipe on the roof. Willow had no chose, she had to. Willow turned around and ran at the wall, arms in the air, as she gripped the pipe, her body slammed into the wall and Willow almost let go. Grunting with effort, Willow lifted herself up so she was pulling hersekd up onto the roof. On the roof, Willow ran.

Willow searched on the rooftops, looking for Henry until she heard some running beneath her. Willow ducked down and peaked over the roof, the other man who was left standing was there, and to Willows horror, had Henry in a chokehold. Henry squirmed and wiggled, trying to loosen the choakhols. but failed. Willow slowly got up, not taking her eyes of the guard, and walked forwards on the rooftop. _Am I insane, am I really going to do this?_ But as Willow saw Henry go a shade of blue she realised she had no choice. Willow dropped down on the mans back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms round his neck, the man stumbled and fell down, realsing Henry. Willow slapped the man, and slapped him again, and again, and again. Willow rolled of him and got up, then stomped her foot on his face. The man made a noise similar to a gurgle. "Henry? You okay?" Willow called out and started to walk towards him. The man suddenly grabbed Willows ankle and pulled her back, Willow fell to the ground, and was getting dragged towards him. She looked around despratly, searching for something to cling to. Her hand made contact with some metal and Willow grabbed it. It was a pipe which was unattached to anything, she cursed to herself but then had a idea. The man stopped pulling her, and above her, so his face was inches away from hers "I'm going to make you pay, I'm going to mess up your pritty little face." He grabbed Willows hair and pulled her up. Willow shoved him back and with her other, lifted up the pipe and swung it in his face. The man yowled in pain as Willow ran, grabbing Henrys hand pulling him alonge. Soon they got out of the dark street but they could still here the man screaming.


	2. Sorry

**Hey Guys! I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, probably for about a month or so. I've decided i'm going to stop these Stories and only carry on with my Skulduggery Pleasant one, sorry but I don't really want to write any more of this. I may carry on after a while, it may start up again but for now it's offical I have stopped this fanfic.**


End file.
